


Cross Dressing

by acuteneurosis



Series: Caught in the Act [13]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Acting, Best Friends, Gen, Tokyo Crazy Paradise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acuteneurosis/pseuds/acuteneurosis
Summary: Kyoko needs a bit of encouragement and Kanae is always ready to be a good friend.





	Cross Dressing

**Author's Note:**

> Vol 2 Act 10

Kanae tossed the script onto the table, quirking an eyebrow as Kyoko retrieved it with hesitance.

"So?"

"I'm just- I'm not sure I can do it. She's so…"

"Stupid?"

"No!" Kyoko responded defensively, even clutching the script close to her chest as though trying to defend it. "She isn't stupid. Well, not completely stupid. She is a little foolish, sacrificing herself so much for a _man_."

Her tone as she said _man_ made Kyoko's comment almost echo in the small room. Kanae held back a sigh of relief at the realization that in spite of Kyoko's more recent behavior, she had not lost her mind because of that pretty boy actor. Yet.

"She's high energy, but you aren't really low key yourself," Kanae pointed out calmly. "She's dedicated to the law, believes in justice, protects the weak, especially women, from the dangers of her time-"

"And she becomes a bodyguard for a _yakuza kumicho_! She sells herself to him!" Kyoko's face was flushed with anger, but Kanae detected a hint of embarrassment in Kyoko's expressive features.

"And falls in love with him," Kanae added casually, noting with satisfaction that Kyoko's blush deepened. "I can see that it wouldn't get your stamp of approval-even I think she's an idiot for liking a guy like him-"

"Exactly!" Kyoko interrupted. "He's a womanizing, self-centered, perverted, lazy, dishonest pretty boy with bad habits and no respect for Tsukasa-san! He treats her like a slave and puts her in debt, just so he can ogle her whenever he likes! And he has no respect for her privacy!"

She was panting slightly and Kanae repressed a smile. "Sounds like you're taking this a little personally. It isn't a story about you, you know." Her tone softened as she saw Kyoko slump in her chair. "Or is it a little too personal?"

"I'm not worried about acting as a hyperactive, aggressive champion of justice," Kyoko admitted. "I've even accepted the fact that someday I will probably have to act in a romance, especially if I want to get away from acting out antagonist characters. But playing a girl that falls in love with a guy like _that cockroach_ -"

"It will be the greatest test of your acting. Ever," Kanae said simply. Kyoko swallowed hard and nodded.

"I don't think I can do it," she whispered, clearly ashamed to be confessing such a thing to her best friend and greatest rival. Kanae nibbled on her thumbnail for a moment.

"Have you asked Tsuruga about this?" Kyoko's face went from shameful red to terrified white before Kanae could even blink.

"I- I can't tell him. It would be- He hates hearing about- I couldn't explain-" Words continued to tumble from her lips, but Kanae ignored them as excuses. Secretly, the second LoveMe girl was pleased that Kyoko had not even been able to tell her respected _senpai_ about this problem. Kanae added a mental mark to her running tally: Best Friend verses Prettyboy Heart-throb. The score had just tipped in her favor.

"That's fine. I understand. He's way too sensitive about that stupid musician to give you good advice about this problem. Why don't you start by showing me what you have so far?" She finally allowed a smile as Kyoko jumped in surprise. "What, I know you've already started putting the character together, even though you haven't accepted. How else would you have gotten to worrying about romance that doesn't show up until more than halfway through the series?"

"Well, I have some ideas," Kyoko admitted, standing up slowly. "But it's just an image so far. One that keeps popping up in my head."

"Well, let me see it."

Kyoko stood back, shifting her weight so that her shoulders were back as her legs spread apart slightly. She cocked her head at a sharp angle, put on a piercing, serious face, and gave a hard wink as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her LoveMe coveralls. She held that for a second before throwing her upper body forward to loom over the table, still staring fiercely at Kanae. LoveMe number two repressed a shudder at her sudden shock of fear. Even knowing Kyoko was the body, she had the distinct impression that this was not Kanae's best friend standing in front of her anymore. Kanae nodded firmly to show she had seen her fill.

"Impressive."

Kyoko let the character go and sighed. "I'm pleased with it, but I don't know what I'll do when it comes to the romance," she muttered.

"Hope that Tsuruga gets the lead role?" Kanae suggested teasingly, smirking as Kyoko flushed again. After a moment her face cleared replaced by a thoughtful look.

"He's very good at helping a person to stay in character, but I don't see Tsuruga-san as a very good choice to play Ryuji. He's too old. The characters are supposed to be in middle school in the original story, but the director upped the age to high school because he felt that it fit better. But even with that change, I feel like Tsuruga-san would be better as the villain that is in love with Tsukasa's mother. It fits his image better."

Kanae choked on a laugh.

"That old pervert?"

Kyoko gave a sheepish grin. "Is that terrible?"

"No. It's perfect. A creeper with a fetish-"

"Obsession," Kyoko corrected painstakingly. Kanae shrugged.

"Obsession. Drug dealer, stalker, thief. That could be fun. He would even have crazy long hair, wouldn't he? That would be funny to see." Kyoko giggled suddenly.

"He would look interesting," she agreed. Then her face grew serious again. "He would be disappointed, wouldn't he, if I refused for such a silly reason?"

Kanae personally thought that in order to hoard Kyoko to himself, Tsuruga Ren would be the first person to recommend against Kyoko acting in a romantic role. So she had no hesitation in saying, "He would disown you as his _kohai_. He would be furious."

Kyoko groaned. "I have to do it, don't I?"

"Don't you want to do it? A lead role? A protagonist? You'd even get some basic martial arts training for the role, wouldn't you?"

"Yes. It sounds like a lot of fun."

"Then what's stopping you?" Kanae watched as Kyoko's face shifted from uncertain worry to a happy and determined smile.

"Nothing relevant. Well, I am a bit worried about the… physical attributes of the main character."

"Really?" Kanae asked, surprised and trying to remember specific descriptions that would be problematic for Kyoko from the script.

"Yes. The director removed most of the nude scenes where Ryuji's character walks in on Tsukasa dressing, or things like that because of the rating he wants to air the show at. But," Kyoko gestured quickly to her chest. "The character wears a binding most of the time, but when she is in female disguises, other girls complain about her overdoing her... bust size."

"And you're just average," Kanae noted dispassionately, ignoring Kyoko's growing fluster. "Well, they'll probably have costume solutions for that. Since the vest is supposed to be high tech future stuff anyway, it's probably to their advantage that you are so… proportionate. It'll be easier to hide your gender without hurting you."

"But what about the scenes when I'm not supposed to be hiding my gender?"

"Well, they could just leave things as they are and allow for exaggeration. But there are plenty of ways to make a woman more busty."

"It just seems indecent," Kyoko mumbled. "I mean, I don't _need_ them."

"Need what?" Kyoko tripped backwards at the sound of the masculine voice from the doorway, suddenly flaming red. Kanae grinned wickedly as she spotted Tsuruga Ren and answered immediately.

"Breast enhancements." There was an extended silence.

Ren did not prolong his visit to the LoveMe room that afternoon.


End file.
